That Christmassy Feeling
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Carlos and Chrystal get ready for Christmas Eve with their kids. Then the next day they will spend it with their friends too. Christmas one-shot. Bad at summaries. For Dana2184! Merry Christmas!


**That Christmassy Feeling**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **This is a Christmas one-shot for Dana2184! Merry Christmas babe!

Carlos walked into the kitchen; the first thing that hit him was the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies straight from the oven. He closed his eyes and took another sniff in before humming in content. The Latino opened his eyes to see his wife, Chrystal, and his four kids taking cookies out of the oven.

Chrystal was tall; she had long curly blonde hair that complemented her pale skin. She had big kind brown eyes that glimmered in the light.

His oldest daughter, Arabella, was five years old. She had blonde hair like her mother and brown eyes like both her parents. She was rather quiet but not shy, she liked sports and reading. He had three boys, triplets, Blaine, Bentley and Bryson, they were four years old. They were the mini versions of their father in every way.

"Oh cookies!" Carlos exclaimed and went over to where they were setting them down. He was about to take a cookie but his slapped his hand away.

"Papa these cookies are for Santa!" Arabella said and groaned loudly.

"Yeah, but surely you can spare one? For me?" Carlos said and the triplets shook their heads simultaneously.

"Santa needs all the cookies he can get." Bryson told his father and his two brothers nodded in agreement.

"You heard them." Chrystal said to Carlos and gave him a smile. "You wouldn't want to make them sad, would you?" Chrystal added mischievously and as if it was rehearsed the four children put on the most adorable puppy dog faces they could muster.

"I really wish I hadn't taught you that." The father admitted.

"Mama." Arabella said as she tugged on her mother's sleeve to get her attention. "Can we put out the cookies and stuff for Santa now?"

"Of course sweetie." Chrystal replied. "Let me just put them on a plate first, ok?"

Chrystal placed the plate of cookies in her daughter's hands; she gave the small bowl of sweets to Bryson, carrots for the reindeers to Blaine and a glass of coke to Bentley. The children walked slowly and steadily across to living room.

Carlos grabbed Chrystal by the waist and started tickling her sides which made her giggle uncontrollably.

"Carlos stop it! Cut it out!" She said in between her giggles and she tried to remove her husband hands from her.

"No, never!" Carlos replied playfully. "This is my revenge for not getting a cookie!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry." Chrystal told him and managed to get out of Carlos' arms and she went over to the counter and grabbed something off of it.

Curious, Carlos strolled over to her to see what she was hiding behind her back. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing." The blonde said.

"Oh come on Chris! What is it?" Carlos mused and watched as she held something over her head. "Is that mistletoe?"

"Yes, now you have to kiss me!" Chrystal teased and gave the mistletoe a small shake.

"I'm not complaining." The Latino told her before cupping her cheeks and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Eww." A small voice said and the two turned to see their son, Blaine, standing in the doorway doing his gagging routine. "Kissing is sick!"

"Wait till you're older." Carlos told his son. "Then you won't think it's so sick."

"Yes I will!" Blaine protested and crossed his arms. "Cause it's grooooooss!"

"Come on hijo." Carlos said and took his wife's hand in his before he went over to his son. "Let's go into the living room."

The Latino led them into the living room to see his other three children sitting on the couch watching TV. The sitting room was fully decorated with Christmas decorations. They had a large tree, in the corner beside the fire place and window, which was beautifully decorated. The stockings were hung on the mantel place and there was Christmas ornaments everywhere.

"Ok children! You can watch a half an hour of TV and then it's off to bed." Chrystal told the children before she went over to the arm chair, where Carlos was sitting, and sat on his lap.

"But mom!" They all groaned looking at their mother.

"Santa won't come unless you're asleep." Carlos told them which stopped their groaning and they continued to watch TV for the next half an hour.

* * *

Carlos carried his daughter up the stairs with Chrystal behind him, holding the triplets hands. Carlos brought Arabella into her room and put her down on the floor before he sat down on her bed.

"What PJs do you want to wear tonight, hija?" Carlos asked her and she went over to her closet to pick them out. The blonde came back to her father with a pyjama top that was red with a penguin and snowflakes on it and red flannel pyjama bottoms.

"These ones Papa." Arabella told him.

"Ok." Carlos replied and kissed her head before helping her to change her clothes. He took her up and spun her around which made her giggle before throwing her, gently, on the bed. Carlos tucked her in the way she liked. Chrystal came in and went beside Carlos and he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight sweetie." Chrystal whispered softly and bent down kissed her daughters head.

"Sweet dreams." Carlos also whispered and repeated the actions his wife did. "Try not to get up too early."

Arabella yawned sleepily and smiled. "I'll try!"

"We love you." Chrystal told her.

"Love you too mama and papa." She replied and the parents left and went into the triplets room to tuck them in and to wish them a goodnight.

* * *

"Papa! Mama! Wake up! Wake up!"

Carlos and Chrystal groaned and tossed in their bed when they felt four people jumping up on it. Chrystal rubbed her eyes and yawned before opening properly. She saw her four kids jumping up and down excitedly on the bed.

"Santa came! Santa came!"

"Yayee!" Chrystal cheered sleepily and turned her head to look at the time. It was 6:00am. Her eyes opened wider when she saw the digital numbers flashing on the alarm clock. "Well you're up later than last year."

"Wake Papa up!" Bentley told her. "We want to go unwrap our presents!"

The blonde looked down at her husband who drifted asleep again. "How about you go down stairs get some sweets while I'll wake up Papa and then we'll open the presents, ok?"

The four kids nodded and raced down stairs leaving their mother to wake their father up.

Chrystal gently shaked the Latino calling his name softly. She continued you to do that for two minutes until she decided she had enough of this. "CARLOS GERALDO GARCIA!"

Carlos literally blotted upright in bed, heart racing from the shock he just received. "Jesus Christ!"

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Chrystal asked sweetly and flashed him a mischievous smile.

"I think that's what you were trying to do you scamp!" Carlos replied with a chuckle. They pressed their slightly parted lips together and twirled their tongues around before pulling away. "Merry Christmas."

"Mmm Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Carlos and Chrystal went down stairs and into the living room to see their children with their presents shaking them and trying to guess what was underneath the wrapping paper. Carlos grabbed the video camera and started tapping Chrystal helping the kids unwrap their presents. The unwrapping of the presents ritual was filled with ohhs and awws and this time no paper cuts.

Arabella got LeapForg LeapPad 2 Explorer in pink, a baby doll with a stroller and a cradle and a Dora Explorer kit.

Blaine, Bentley and Bryson got hockey sticks and hockey helmets so they could be like their Dad. Blaine got a Lego set, Bentley got a monopoly board game and Bryson got a Scooby-Doo meets Batman on DVD. Of course the boys would share the extras.

"Four more hours till we have to start making the Big Christmas Feast!" Chrystal told her husband as they wrapped their arms around each other while watching their children play happily with their new toys.

"It wouldn't be Christmas without it." Carlos admitted and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad they didn't ask for anything I would have to build, like that kitchen thing last year."

"Haha oh Carlos!" The blonde laughed and the couple shared a passionate kiss which was interrupted by their four children ewwing at them but Carlos and Chrystal laughed.

* * *

Carlos and Chrystal opened the door to Logan and his wife, Rhonda aka Ronnie, and their two kids Mila and Jake who were five years old. Rhonda had long curly red hair and blue eyes. Mila and Jake had their father's hair and their mother's eyes.

"Hey guys!" Chrystal said and gave them a smile. They all gave each other hugs and kissed except for Carlos and Logan who did the cool lame guy hand shake.

They welcomed them in and Carlos brought them into the living room and came back again when the doorbell rang and saw Chrystal opening the door.

"Hi!" Chrystal smiled at James and his wife Kymbarlie (Kimberly) aka Kmyi with their children; Steven aged six, Carla aged four, and Bella who was only three months old and was peacefully resting in her father's arms.

Kymbarlie had soft dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Steven and Bella took from their father while Carla took from her mother.

"Aww look at you!" Chrystal cooed and looked at Bella. "She's getting so big!"

"I know." Kymbarlie said and smiled before giving Chrystal a hug. They all went into the living room and sat down. The kids started playing, talking and laughing while their parents talked.

"Where are Kendall and Staycie?" Logan asked looking at his watch and on queue the doorbell rang.

"That's them there." Carlos announced and he and Chrystal got up to answer the door.

They opened the door to Kendall with an arm around Staycie and his other hand placed on her baby bump seeing that she was eight months pregnant. Staycie held her son's, Cougar aged five, hand. Staycie hand long brown hair and sapphire coloured eyes, along with pale skin. Their son Cougar had his father's hair and mother's eyes.

"God, its freezing." Carlos exclaimed pulling Staycie in. "Look at you!"

"I know!" Staycie replied and she gave them a hug.

"Isn't it great?" Kendall asked and picked up Cougar, placing him on his shoulder.

"Cougar, are you excited about your new sibling?" Chrystal asked the five year old softly.

"Yeah!" Cougar replied and nodded, smiling widely. "I want a baby brother!"

Kendall and Staycie along with the Garcia's looked at Cougar confused seeing that his parents told him they were having a girl.

"But Cougar we already told you, we're having a girl." Kendall told his son softly.

"I want a brother." Cougar replied firmly. Kendall put him down and he went into the living room.

"His still in denial." Staycie told her friends before turning to look at her husband. "I blame you."

"Yeah, yeah I know you do." The blonde said and kissed her cheek. "I didn't want a sister either but I'm telling you, once Cougar holds her in his arms he'll get that older over protective feeling and love her."

"Aww." Staycie cooed and caressed Kendall's cheek. "Look at you making up crap for me." They all went into the living room.

* * *

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, fun, joy, presents and that Christmassy feeling.

"That's like the tenth time I've peed since I've been here!" Staycie said angrily as she came back into the sitting room and sat down beside her husband.

"That's also like the tenth time you told us." Kymbarlie told her.

"Yeah, oh I'm sorry; it must be really hard to hear! I tell ya, it's a lot easier having a baby play Bringing in the Noise, Bringing in da Funk on your bladder! I'm so sick of being pregnant! The only happiness I get is from a cup of coffee, which of course is decaf, 'cause—Oh! I'm pregnant!" Staycie replied.

"Staycie, did…you want a cookie?" Carlos asked and held out a place of cookies.

Stacey starts to cry. "Thank you so much."

"So uh, Stayc, honey, how are those mood swings coming?" Rhonda asked.

"I haven't really had any yet Ronnie." Staycie admitted and smiled.

"We better go sweetie." Logan said to his wife as he looked at his daughter, Mila, sleeping in his lap.

"Yeah, you're right." Rhonda replied and picked up Jake who was ready to fall asleep.

"We might go too." James said kissing Bella's head. "Carla, Steven get your coats."

"We better go as well." Kendall said and tucked Staycie's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Staycie admitted and yawned.

As they all left they thanked Chrystal and Carlos for the wonderful dinner and for having them over.

"Before we leave." Kendall started as he picked up his son. "We have something to ask you."

Chrystal and Carlos nodded attentively before Staycie continued where Kendall left off. "We would like you to be the Godparents of our little girl."

"Oh my God! Yes!" Chrystal replied and hugged Staycie tightly.

"Ok Chris, y'know I love you but you're pushing the baby against my bladder." The brunette told her.

"Oh sorry." Chrystal said and pulled away. Carlos wrapped his arms around the super excited blonde.

"What she said." Carlos told them with a chuckle.

"Great!" Kendall smiled and rubbed Cougar's back in a comforting manner. The three left after their good byes and wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

"Let's go inside, it's freezing." Carlos told his wife and brought her back into the sitting room to see Arabella and the triplets asleep on the couch.

"Aww! They fell asleep." Chrystal cooed and grabbed a blanket putting it over the children.

"God, they must have been really tired." Carlos admitted and scratched the back of his head. "That never happens."

Chrystal turned on the radio but kept the volume low so she wouldn't wake up the children. She wrapped her arms around Carlos' neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The blonde rested her head on his shoulder and they started dancing to the music.

"I love you." Chrystal whispered and looked into his chocolate eyes.

"I love you too." The Latino replied and kissed her head.

"Merry Christmas." The blonde said.

"Merry Christmas baby." Carlos told her.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!

Also if you ship Kames check out my story Fairytale of New York.

Merry Christmas ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
